


You should see. . .

by pony_express



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12237594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: I need you to see this place, It might be the only wayThat I can show you how, it feels to be inside of youStellar by Incubus





	You should see. . .

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reeby10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/gifts).



There was a brief flash of light above his head, and Hux felt the need to thrust his face towards it and feel the sunlight on his skin one last time, but instead he turned to Ren and asked again what they were doing here.

_I need you to see this place, It might be the only way  
That I can show you how, it feels to be inside of you_

Ren hadn’t told him the exact reason. He just said he needed Hux to see this place, and Hux had been curious - wrongly assuming it had something to do with finding the rebel base, or anything, anything at all to help the First Order. He should have known.

Ren had taken him to a despairing wood, devoid of light, sound and feeling. It was soulless, and bleak. It would be the perfect setting for a horror classic - not that Hux had time for those.  
Branches of the tall, dark trees above made web like patterns across the bleak sun and grey skies. The forest floor barely visible in the shadows crumbled underfoot. There was an all round blackness and bleakness; in every direction the same chilling, endless image repeated. A closed in darkness.

“This is how it feels to be inside. . .”

Hux followed Ren still in distance wonder, until suddenly there was a burst of sun. The bleakness bending to a stronger, brighter sun. The trees bowing down to a expansive opening. 

“. . . Your head”

Every colour was present in a perfect balance; trees of orange, and green, pools of pure, clear blue, mountains with touches of purple, flowers of every hue scattered about carelessly. It was like the spring bursting through the winter. It was stunning, idyllic. . . Hux was lost for words.

Hux reflects on the words from Ren, as he begins to ear the sounds of nature; the noises alien at first. Running water, and tweeting birds, distance animals and the wind in the trees. Then it begins to touch him; he feels the warmth of the sun on his face, the cool wind round the back of his neck. Every sense is touched; the void behind him long forgotten. 

He stands there drinking it all in, then turns slowly to Ren. The only spoken words between them repeated in his mind. _This is how it feels to be inside your head._

He looks behind him to the void, then back to the mountain view. No wonder Ren could not put it into words. Hux decided not to draw too deeply into it. He liked being inside his head.


End file.
